


Vampire Lust

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [5]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Seras can't get enough of her master's cock.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 57





	Vampire Lust

"Master," Seras whined as she came.

"More?" Alucard said, although he hardly needed to ask. 

After being introduced to sex, his fledgling couldn't get enough of his cock. No matter how many orgasms she had, her body never tired, immediately craving another.

"Yes," she gasped.

He continued pumping into her with harsh thrusts, sliding his cock out until only the tip remained within her, then pushing his hard hot cock back in before her hungry pussy had a chance to miss it too much. Soon her inner walls clamped down on his cock again.

"Master!" Seras called out as she came. "Oh, Master!"

Alucard surrendered to his own desires and released a hot flood of cum inside her, filling up her useless dead womb until her stomach was swollen with it. He rubbed her clit to extend her orgasm, letting her pussy milk him of his cum until his balls ached from producing so much. She looked five months pregnant by the time he pulled his cock out. Cum poured out of her well-fucked pussy. Alucard pressed his hand on Seras's stomach to help empty his fluids from her body.

Once her belly was flat again, he asked, "More?"

"Yes!"


End file.
